


Debit/Credit

by moon_custafer



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen, people in David Lynch shows don't know they're in David Lynch shows, “doppelganger” is never anyone’s first guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_custafer/pseuds/moon_custafer
Summary: What did Dougie's boss see in his notes?
Relationships: Douglas “Dougie” Jones and Bushnell Mullins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Debit/Credit

Dougie’s handwriting isn't the greatest. Bushnell supposes it must be residual damage from the car accident— why, at first he’d taken the diagrams and symbols on the files for a child’s scrawl.

“ _Make_ sense of it” was all Dougie had said, and something about the quiet confidence of the statement had impelled his boss to look over the files again. Of course, once Bush realizes the diagrams track _across_ multiple pages, it becomes crystal-clear what his employee's been trying to show him.

The fraud scheme was brilliant – concealed in different, seemingly-unrelated line items – but it couldn't fool Dougie: he’s spotted every small discrepancy, the repeating witness names on different claims in different neighborhoods: Dougie's connected all the dots. Mind like a steel trap. You can forgive a few quirks in a guy like that. It makes Bush wonder why he’s never noticed the agent’s talents before.

An odd double-exposure effect comes over him— for a moment he recalls Dougie as having been bigger, brasher yet somehow less… _real_... than the dark-haired man sitting across the desk. Dougie's gaze is fixed above Bush’s head, studying his boss's old boxing memorabilia. The guy could probably step into a ring himself; he's got the build for it, under that garish, oversized jacket – and something about _that_ doesn't mesh with Bush's memories either. Well, perhaps Dougie got himself a gym membership and decided not to brag about it until he could show some results. Which is also not like...

Bush shakes his head and rubs his eyes. He needs to stop dreaming and thank the agent who's sniffed out this conspiracy under his own roof:

"You've certainly given me a lot to think about."


End file.
